Dawn, The Vampire Slayer
by RaB
Summary: **FINISHED**When Faith is killed, Dawn is the new chosen to be the new slayer.*please R&R*
1. Teaser

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself.  
  
It was about 9:30 on a Friday night when the phone rang at the Summers' house. The redheaded wicca picked up the phone and cheerily said her greetings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Buffy?"  
  
"No, this is Willow. Who is this?"  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Oh, hi! How are you? How's the baby?"  
  
"We're good."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Uh, is there something you need."  
  
"Buffy," he stated surely, yet with a quiver in his voice, "I need to talk to her."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll get her."  
  
Willow walked from the phone in the kitchen to the living room where Buffy was comfortably situated on the couch.  
  
"Hey, Will. Who was that?" Buffy asked with a slight frown on her face.  
  
"Angel, he needs to talk to you."  
  
Buffy suddenly felt her stomach turn. After all these years she knew that when Angel had to talk to her it was something dire. She walked over the phone and put it to her ear slowly.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Buffy! I'm glad I could reach you. There's-uh-something-" Angel let out an unnecessary sigh as he continued, "something happened today. It's kind of, it's bad."  
  
"Oh god, Angel, what happened?"  
  
"It's Faith."  
  
"What about her? Did she do something?"  
  
"No, she…" Angel hesitated, "She's dead, Buffy."  
  
Buffy nearly dropped the phone from shock. Faith, the girl who she had loved and hated, her fellow slayer, was gone.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Buffy asked with a sever tremble in her voice. She had no idea why she was so upset. Last time she saw Faith, they didn't exactly leave on good terms.  
  
"She got in a fight, at the prison. She lost."  
  
"Oh god," was all Buffy could say, "Angel, I-I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted to help her…" Buffy trailed off.  
  
There was silence between the ex-lovers, until finally Angel insisted that he had to go. Buffy didn't really argue, she wasn't sure what to say to him. They said there farewells and Buffy hung up the phone. Immediately it rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ms. Summers," declared an oh-to-familiar British voice. It was exactly the last person that Buffy wanted to hear from.  
  
"Mr. Travers? What do you want?" Buffy asked coldly.  
  
"I have some news for you. Good and bad, depending on your perspective."  
  
"Faith is dead," Buffy said smugly to the arrogant head of the Watcher's Council.  
  
"Well yes, that's the first bit," he told Buffy.  
  
"What's the second?"  
  
"Well, it's about the new slayer."  
  
Buffy hadn't even thought about that. Of course! When Faith died a new slayer would be called.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Actually, it's a girl you know quite well. Her name is Dawn Summers."  
  
  
  
***TBC??? 


	2. Telling

"Dawn? But, it can't be. It can't be her," Buffy insisted, the tears filling her eyes. She knew what it meant to become a slayer, and she couldn't imagine her little sister having to go through what she went through, especially after what Dawn had already gone through.  
  
"Actually it is quite possible. She is fifteen. And much like yourself, we had no idea that she was even a candidate for becoming the slayer…" Travers went on a bit longer about how shocked they were and how the monks MUST have done a spectacular job considering that Dawn was so like Buffy that she is now the slayer. Buffy only heard a few words, however, she was too much in shock. She was only retrieved out of her catatonia when she heard him say something about a watcher.  
  
"Send Giles," she insisted.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You have to send Giles. If he is not assigned as her watcher, then, well…just send him-no one else!"  
  
"Alright," agreed Mr. Travers with a sigh, "I'll call him immediately."  
  
"Good. That's good. Um-I have to go, now."  
  
"Goodnight, Ms. Summers."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and stood by it in more than a state of shock. She finally walked absentmindedly back to the living room and sat next to Willow. Buffy could only stare blankly as Willow turned to her friend.  
  
"So, Buffy, what did Angel have to say? And who was that who called after him?"  
  
Buffy made no response and Willow became increasingly concerned.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy-what's wrong? Oh my god, please don't have another coma!"  
  
Buffy just laughed as her tears of sadness and concern poured down her face. She looked at her friend and her laughter soon turned into sobs.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong."  
  
"Everything," she whimpered into the arms of her friend, "Faith was killed."  
  
"Oh Buffy," Willow answered gently. She actually wasn't too moved. She NEVER like Faith anyway and certainly wouldn't miss her. But obviously this had a great effect on Buffy and therefore would not allow her own hatred for the delinquent to be shown.  
  
"It gets worse," Buffy cried. Willow rarely saw Buffy like this and didn't realize that there were many things worse than death.  
  
"Worse? It can get worse?"  
  
"Dawn…she's the new slayer."  
  
Willow immediately flinched at the news. She new that Buffy deep down considered her gift her greatest burden, and must then think it horrible for her sister to have to deal with it too. Not to mention that few slayers lived past the age of twenty.  
  
"Buffy, it's not that bad," Willow insisted to her seriously distressed friend.  
  
Buffy just cried harder, and sat there with Willow to comfort her until the tears passes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Saturday morning when Dawn arrived home from Janice's. She was tired due to the serious Bronzing they had done the night before. However, it had to much fun for her to let it get her down the next day.  
  
It was about ten o'clock in the morning so she was shocked to see Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya sitting in the living room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn asked immediately.  
  
"What? Nothing," Xander answered feebly, "what could be wrong?"  
  
"Please," Dawn answered, "you guys never have Scooby meetings this early."  
  
Buffy stood up and walked over to her sister. When she tried to put her hand on Dawn's shoulder, she recoiled and once again insisted to know what was going on.  
  
"Look, Dawnie-nothing's wrong. But, there is something I need to tell you."  
  
Dawn looked from the face of each member of her "surrogate family". She couldn't read them, she was starting to freak.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm just going to come right out and say it. Dawn, you're the new slayer." 


	3. Reaction

I just though I'd note that my story is taking place after "Hells Bells" and everything is the same; however, Xander and Anya did get married and Willow and Tara are now back together and both living with Buffy and Dawn  
  
  
  
Dawn had a million questions. None of them were about what that meant or what she had to do, but rather about when she would get to start and what kinds of weapons she would get to use. Dawn always envied her sister for her gift. She would have given anything to be like Buffy, and now she would. She couldn't calm herself. She was ecstatic until the sudden realization of what she was came to her. She took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled out. She looked at the Scoobies who were all smiling warmly at her.  
  
"Well, now you know," Buffy said and she walked over and hugged her sister, "we need to have a talk later." Buffy walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Willow and Tara exchanged worried looks.  
  
"So Dawn, how does it fell to be one of the two most powerful women on the planet?" Xander asked in his ridiculous announcer voice.  
  
"It's, wow," was all Dawn could manage. But suddenly it occurred to her that the previous slayer must have died, and it wasn't Buffy.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"How what, sweety?" Questioned Tara back.  
  
"How am I the slayer, now?"  
  
"Uh, do you remember Faith?" Inquired Xander.  
  
"Oh yeah, crazy chick, right? Black hair, about Buffy's height, total slut."  
  
"That's the one," Willow answered.  
  
"Well," Xander continued, "She was killed in prison. She got into a fight with her cellmate and her cellmate whacked her over the head with a brick the next day."  
  
"That's it?" Dawn asked surprised, "that's all it took?"  
  
"Well, her cellmate also broke Faith's neck after she hit her."  
  
Dawn took it all in. 'Faith dead-me slayer…me very happy!' she thought. A small smile came over her face. She knew what being a slayer meant, she knew what she had to do, and she thought about how much she had wanted to go patrolling anyway. She now(though by default) was an official member of the Scooby gang. They'd have to let her in, being that it was her birthright and such to kill evil things. For her, it was all good.  
  
"I have to go," she insisted.  
  
"Go? Where?" Asked the blonde witch.  
  
"Out. I want to take a walk, clear my head a bit."  
  
She nodded and smiled as she watched the young brunette walk through the door. She looked at her partner who had a thoughtful frown on her face. She turned around and walked to the couch falling down upon it. She looked at her friends.  
  
"I know exactly where she's going."  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 will be up soon. 


	4. Vampiric Confrontation

Dawn slowly opened the door to the vampire's crypt. She looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. The door creaked loudly behind her as she closed it shut. It was day time so she knew that he'd be there, unless of course he decided to walk around in the sewers, which she though unlikely. Before she knew what was going on she felt a presence behind her. She turned quickly and was startled to see Spike standing there with his game face on.  
  
Spike jumped as well to her sudden turn. He put his human face back on and looked a little disappointed.  
  
"Dammit, Bit, can't a guy have a little fun?" He asked her as he smiled a wicked grin.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was trying to scare you."  
  
"How nice," retorted Dawn sarcastically. Spike just smiled at the girl and turned, walking over to the beaten chair he kept in his crypt.  
  
"So what brings you to my neck of the Hellmouth, Nibblet?" He asked her as she walked over and sat on the tomb to his right.  
  
"I have some VERY, interesting news."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
"I'm the new slayer." Spike immediately stood up, fear upon his face.  
  
"Oh god, Dawn! Did something happen to Buffy?"  
  
"Oh! No, no, no! Not Buffy, Faith, that other one," Dawn told him reassuringly.  
  
"Oh," was all Spike could manage, as he took a long and unnecessary breath. He then pulled out a cigarette from behind his ear and lit it coolly.  
  
"So, pet, you're the new slayer then? How does it feel?"  
  
"You know, everyone's been asking me that, and, I can't really tell yet. It's weird, surreal."  
  
"You scared?" Spike asked as he blew out some smoke.  
  
"No."  
  
"You should be."  
  
"Why? Buffy isn't."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that, love," he instructed to the youngest Summers. He through his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it; he was trying to smoke less in front of Dawn.  
  
The young girl looked up at him and tilted her head. She didn't know what he was talking about; she stood up to face him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can smell fear on person from meters away, and your sister is not immune to it. Fear, it lives in everyone, and I can smell a bit on you right now. Don't be so smug, Nibblet."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she said with a sigh to the platinum blonde man who looked at softly with his icy blue eyes. She stared right back for just a minute.  
  
"I want you to stop calling me that," she commanded as she pushed passed him and walked to the center of the crypt.  
  
"Calling you what?"  
  
"Nibblet. Little Bit. All of those names. I'm the slayer now, the "Chosen One." I'm too old for all of that."  
  
Spike looked a little hurt as he walked over and grabbed her shoulder. He spoke to her slowly in a low, gutteral tom. "When you are old, and wrinkled, with frizzy blue hair and a bloody wheelchair, you will still be my Nibblet."  
  
Dawn pushed him off of her. She hadn't seen him pretty much at all lately, and was totally angered by his remark.  
  
"I'm not your anything." Looked at her long and hard trying to figure out what was bothering the usually cheerful girl.  
  
"So what did you come here for then, *Dawn?" He asked her forcefully, "you come to hassle me. My god, you really are taking after your sister."  
  
"I just wanted you to know, the people who are, or at least *were in my life deserve to know."  
  
"Were? I am in your life. I'm right bloody here, Dawn."  
  
"You never come around anymore, why?"  
  
"It's complicated Sweet Bit."  
  
"Complicated? How? Is it in a, 'I'm sleeping with your sister way'?" Asked cleverly.  
  
Spike just stared at Dawn in utter shock, "how did you…"  
  
"Know? Oh please. All the signs were there."  
  
"Oh yeah, like what?"  
  
"Like, every smart vampire knows to be in at least two hours before sunrise and Buffy would be coming home at six or seven in the morning; when she did come home, I could smell the blood and cigarettes. Also every time your name was mentioned, or any time she saw you, her eyes got all googly."  
  
Spike smiled. 'Well, she got me' he thought to himself. What could he say, he really was busted.  
  
"So, does Buffy know you know?"  
  
Dawn shook her head. She knew without him telling her that if Buffy knew she knew, Spike would sooner than later have a redwood in his chest.  
  
"Did you guys, like, break up or something? I mean, she's been coming home on time and stuff so…" Dawn trailed off as she saw a sad look to come to Spike's eyes, "so, uh, enough about Buffy."  
  
Spike looked up. At that point he wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"So, Slayer, you want some pointers? I could tell you what I told Buffy."  
  
"Um, okay," she responded, a little apprehensive.  
  
"Promise me you'll remember this," he commanded as he put his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Right, then. First: a slayer must always reach for her weapon. Second: Always ask the right questions, it never matters how you win, what's most important is why they lose."  
  
Dawn looked at the vampire, totally stunned. She had never even staked a vampire before(as the slayer) but immediately she knew what he meant. She had heard Buffy speak of too many battles to not know.  
  
"Another thing, Dawn."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise me you will be careful because right now, you're the only thing keeping me sane," Spike smiled a loving smile at the girl he had cared for during the summer. Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around Spike's waste. He embraced her with out even a flinch and rested his cheek upon her head only to hear a small giggle.  
  
"What's that, Little Bit?"  
  
"This time I'll be the one coming home smelling like blood and cigarettes. Do you think Buffy will figure us out?" 


	5. Jealousy

Buffy sat on her bed and looked at her toes with chipped nail polish, her head swimming. There were so many things consuming her at that point without her sister becoming the new slayer. Buffy fell back and landed softly with her head on her pillow. She heard the door open behind her; she rolled over and watched Willow and Xander walk in.  
  
"Can we come in?" Asked Xander sheepishly.  
  
"You are."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Xander put a thoughtful frown on his face while Willow smiled softly and sat next to Buffy on her bed. Xander soon followed her lead.  
  
"Is there something I can help you guys with?"  
  
"Well, that's sort of the reason we're here," responded Willow, "You're acting kind of strange and we wanted to know if there was something wrong."  
  
"Yeah, Buff. You're acting so, I don't know, distant?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Buffy, please, you think you can fool us?" Asked the witch, "we're your best friends we know stuff." Willow smiled and Buffy returned her gesture.  
  
"Besides, since we've gotten here, you have looked like your going to cry," Xander told her, trying not to sound accusatory.  
  
"Yeah, and, I couldn't really ask last night, but, why were you crying. I mean, I strongly believe that it wasn't just about Faith." Willow cocked her head as she watched her friend contemplate the question.  
  
"Xander. Willow. It's just, I just…" Buffy broke into tears, "I just don't want Dawn to have to endure what I did."  
  
"What do you mean?" Questioned Xander.  
  
"Oh, well, let's see, besides the demons and vampires? Saving the world like eight times, falling in love with a man I knew I could never save, having to work at a fast food restaurant, dying twice, do need me to continue?"  
  
"No, that's really enough," Willow mumbled.  
  
"But, think of how lucky she is Buff. She has her very own, preassembled Scooby gang, she already has a sister to teach her all the ropes, not to mention that she has been exposed to it pretty much her entire life. Plus, she'll be getting the best watcher EVER."  
  
Buffy smiled at the thought of how now Giles would HAVE to come back; however, it was not enough to sooth her fears, and there was something else bothering her.  
  
"It's not just that, you guys. I think, I think I'm a little jealous."  
  
"Jealous? Buffy, why? After the reasons that you just gave…"  
  
"But after the reasons that Xander just gave," said Buffy interrupting, "she is going to have it so much easier than I had. I know this may sound childish, but, it's not fair."  
  
"Buffy, no. It's not childish at all," Willow insisted, putting her arm on Buffy's shoulder, "Dawn is going to have it much easier, but…"  
  
"But think of it this way," Xander interjected, "now she'll be spared all the pain that you had to go through until you met us."  
  
Buffy sighed loudly realizing that no matter how much she argued, her friends were right. She looked up at them and smiled lovingly before throwing her arms around each of their necks. She felt as though a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders.  
  
"Uh-Buffy-AIR!" Xander gasped through her slayer grip.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she replied as she wiped the "happy tears" from her eyes, "I love you guys so much."  
  
Xander planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "we love you too. And you know we'll always be there for you."  
  
Buffy stood up and walked toward her door. "I want to talk to Dawn."  
  
Willow ran in front of Buffy's door before she could reach the knob.  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's out."  
  
"Out, where?"  
  
"Okay, Buffy. I'm not sure but I think she went to see Spike. Please don't be-"  
  
"Spike, how come?" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, I mean really, Will. Why would she go to see Spike?"  
  
"I think she wants him to know, that, uh, that she's the slayer."  
  
"Oh." Buffy sort of drooped. She wanted to tell Spike, she wanted a reason to see him, even if it wasn't for THAT.  
  
"Oh well, you can talk to her when she gets home," insisted Xander.  
  
"Yeah, I think you should probably let her talk to him alone." Xander eyed Willow suspiciously. "It's just that, Dawn and Spike get really close over the summer, so, maybe we should just let them talk. But, hey, she may not even be there, so…" Willow trailed off, she knew when she was babbling.  
  
"Yeah, when she gets home," Buffy said, and she and her friends walked downstairs. 


	6. The Talk

Dawn walked back in through the door of her house to be greeted once again by the entire Scooby gang. They all looked at her, and before she knew it Buffy grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come with me, Dawnie," She said to he younger sister.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are just, some things I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dawn followed her older sister up the stairs and could feel four pairs of eyes watching her. It had been a really weird day and she was actually just kind of tired. But still, she followed Buffy into her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Dawn asked apprehensively, "your being all quiet and stuff. Something wrong."  
  
Buffy merely smiled and shook her head. "Come sit," Buffy said softly."  
  
"No, I will not! Tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Dawnie, nothing is going on. Nothing is wrong. I just want to talk to you about being the slayer. What it means…"  
  
"I know what it means," Dawn interrupted, "I get really strong, my senses are better, and I kill demons."  
  
"See that's the thing, it's more than just fighting demons. It's about responsibility, discipline, focus. You probably don't realize this now, I mean, I didn't even really know what being a slayer meant until Glory, but that's doesn't mean you won't figure it out sooner than I did."  
  
Dawn just cocked her head and stared at her sister. She didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to speak but Buffy got there first.  
  
"I know what your going to say, and yes, I realize that you have been exposed to this since you were like eleven or twelve, but that doesn't matter. What you've seen is…well, it's a lot, but, that's not the point. You been exposed tot he fighting and the killing but you have know idea what kind of emotional and mental strength has to go into being the slayer. It's a tough gig."  
  
"I know. I realize more than you think. But you don't have to worry about me, Buffy."  
  
"Of course I have to worry. I was worried before it became your birthright to hunt out evil monsters."  
  
"I know, but, I think I'll be okay. I mean, I have you."  
  
Buffy smiled as she took her sister's hand into her own. She looked around the room and finally back at Dawn.  
  
"You do have me, you know that you always will right?"  
  
"Yes, I know. Unless of course you die again."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"This seems like it would be an appropriate time to hug," stated Buffy  
  
"It really does," replied Dawn. And they embraced, just long enough for Buffy managed the words 'I love you' and for Dawn to respond.  
  
"Hey Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm really tired. I think I'm going to just go to bed."  
  
"You do that!" Insisted Buffy with a smile.  
  
Dawn walked to Buffy's door and was about to close it behind her when she was beckoned once again by her sister.  
  
"Hey Dawnie, what did you and Spike talk about?"  
  
Dawn just giggled and shut the door.  
  
  
  
That's all for now! Should I write a sequel? 


End file.
